Temari's Crushcrushcrush
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Temari's Idea of fun may leave Gaara quite embarresed... A no-pairing, songfic, one-shot. Fun with Paramore! XD Have fun with the mini challenge left for you.


Err, I don't know where I got this idea from, but this song has been stuck in my head for a while… So why not do a Naruto fic with it? Then I had to choose between Temari and Tenten (because I don't see how Sakura, Ino or Hinata would fit) and I guess I would have more fun with the Sandeh Team XD Enjoy.

This took place… err, when Gaara is… not psycho (and I tried to keep him as in Character as I could)

_Italics is Temari singing…_

_**Bold Italics is the Sandeh Team all singing and such.**_

Naruto tis not mine… awwwww…..

---

Gaara knew to never again trust his sister to ask him for a "favor". He didn't think that she would do… do something like this…

"You've… got to be kidding me…" The red head muttered

Kankuro, un-kitty-fied looked around, seemingly handling the situation better than his brother "It won't be that bad…"

"It won't be that bad? Kankuro, do you not realize that our sister is asking us to sing in a club?"

"Jeez Gaara, it's not a club, and we are definitely not singing. It's a "Café" as she calls it."

Gaara only muttered in reply "It looks like a club."

"You're only 12 or 13, and Temari's only 2 or 3 years beyond that. Do you honestly believe they would let us play at an actual club?" He must of seen Temari at that moment, because Kankuro started to wave someone over.

"Ok, I've got everything set. We go on in an hour." Temari said after finding her beloved brothers. She chuckled uneasily at Gaara's half glare.

"We don't even know what we're doing Temari." Was his monotone reply.

"I already told you two, we're doing that Paramore song!" Temari started to hum the tune quietly to her self.

Realization dawned on Kankuro "You little- You tricked us into practicing that song didn't you?!"

"Trick is such a harsh word nii-san… I said that playing instruments was great family time!" Temari said, grinning as innocently as she could.

Thump… Thump… Thump…

Both older siblings looked over to see Gaara, softly 'thumping' his head to the wall. After a few more thumps, Kankuro took it upon himself to pull his brother away from it. With a pleading look, Temari… well… pleaded…

"Oh please you guys, I can't do this by myself! It will only be this once I promise!"

A dark-skinned, dark-haired teen hurried over to them "Temari-chan, if you don't mind, we would like you to go on stage… now. We've got a huge crowd waiting, and we don't have any acts before yours."

Temari looked at her brothers pleadingly once again. Reluctantly, they headed for the stage.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Temari said quietly to them both. She walked onstage behind them and took the mike. She looked to her left slightly behind her to see a set of drums. Kankuro was easily seen behind them, getting used to the setup, which was slightly different than home. To her right was Gaara contemplating on whether he should do this or not. He made eye contact with her for no more than a few seconds before he reached for the guitar, looking at Kankuro warily. It had suddenly grown quiet. Temari calmed down, after unexpectantly getting stage fright for a moment.

"5…6…5 6 7 8!" Temari said loud enough for her brother's to hear.

The song started off with 3 quick and loud notes (beats for Kankuro) Temari could only hope her voice didn't die out. Why was she so nervous?

_I got a lot to say to you,_

_Yea, I got a lot to say…_

_It seems your eyes were always glued to me,_

_Keeping them there-_

_It makes no sense at all-_

Suddenly, Kankuro's voice could be heard harmonizing slightly with hers, but Gaara's familiar voice was nowhere to be heard.

_**They taped over your mouth,**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**_

_**You little spies…**_

_**They taped over your mouth,**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**_

_**You little spies…**_

For a moment, Gaara's guitar rang out above the drums, then quieted down so that Temari could barely whisper:

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush Crush…_

(Kankuro: Two Three Four!)

The music came back full blare. Temari smiled, getting into the music.

_Nothing compares to-_

_a quiet evening alone!_  
_Just the one, two- _

_of us who's counting on!  
That never happens-  
I guess I'm dreaming again!  
Let's be more than… This…_

The music quieted down slightly as Temari began to move about the stage.

_If you wanna play it like a game,  
well, come on, come on, let's play.  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending,  
than have to forget you for one whole minute…_

A subtle voice was pitched between Kankuro and her Harmonizing. Was Gaara… singing? Temari almost stop singing in shock. Her smallest brother sounded amazing!

_**They taped over your mouth,**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**_

_**You little spies…**_

_**They taped over your mouth,**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**_

_**You little spies…**_

She could hardly keep her self from grinning as she pondered on this situation. Did her little brother actually sing for her? She automatically knew to whisper the next part.

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush…_

_Crush, Crush…_

(Kankuro: Two Three Four!)

Temari, out of the corner of her eye, saw Gaara express his guitar playing with little movements. Kankuro had no problem letting his "inner drummer out, his shaggy brown hair waving as he moved. They both clearly enjoyed this. She knew that if she would get this kind of result every time, they would have to do this more often.

_Nothing compares to-_

_a quiet evening alone!  
Just the one, two-_

_of us who's counting on!  
That never happens-  
I guess I'm dreaming again!  
Let's be more than…This…_

_Rock and roll, baby  
don't you know that we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about…_  
_**Rock and roll, hey  
**__don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about…_  
_**Rock and roll, hey**_  
_don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about…_

The only way Temari could have enjoyed this anymore was if she had some hair to swing around. She mentally laughed at the thought, then mentally wondered what her hair looked like it down and if she could do something with it…

_Nothing compares to-_

_a quiet evening alone!  
Just the one, two-_

_of us who's counting on!  
That never happens-  
I guess I'm dreaming again!  
Let's be more than-  
No, oh!_

Nothing compares to-

_a quiet evening alone!  
Just the one, two-_

_of us who's counting on!  
That never happens-  
I guess I'm dreaming again!  
Let's be more than-  
More than thiiiiiiiiis!_

Temari sang her heart out on that last note as Gaara rang out on his guitar again and Kankuro pounded the drums with precision. All at the same time, the sand siblings stopped. The café erupted in applause and cheering. Almost at the same time, 12 familiar faces emerged in the crowd, one sticking out because of his choice in… orange ninja wear.

Temari waved happily, Kankuro didn't notice at first, but eventually gave a half wave, and Gaara deadpanned. What were they doing here? All the way in the sand?

A little bit later, when the place had quieted down, the group of 15 teens and preteens sat in a private room. After momentary moments of silence, The Konoha 12 erupted again.

"That was a most youthful performance!"

"Yea! That was a helluva song!"

"Yes, a good performance…"

"It was so troublesome to get here, but I _guess_ it was worth it…"

"You guys were great, and so was the food!"

"Yea, that was really good you guys, right Neji?"

"Hm… I guess so."

"That was so cool, Dattebayo!"

"Sure was, Dobe."

"It was so great, except I couldn't see sometimes when you-know-who decided to place her billboard right in front of my view!"

"Yea it was grea- What was that you Pig?!"

"T-thanks for inviting us T-Temari-chan it w-was so c-cool!"

Kankuro shot Temari a look, then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Gaara followed closely, his face slightly red mostly from embarrassment.

"First you trick us into practicing, then set us up at some café, then you invite half of Konoha over here?! How long have you had this plan?!"

Temari grinned "It wasn't half of Konoha; it was only 12 of them" then she whispered "A few months now…"

Kankuro sighed "I'm not listening to you ever agai-"

Thump… Thump… Thump…

Once again, the Elder siblings found the red-faced younger one repeatly letting some invisible sideways gravity force pull his head to the wall. This time it was Temari who snatched him away.

"But it went well, didn't it?" said Temari shrugging. Unfortunately, the per-said action performed caused her to relinquish her hold on Gaara. He calmly walked back over to his spot on the wall…

Thump… Thump… Thump….

----------------

You likey? You no likey? Why not you likey? Why can't I speak correctly? Who knows?!

I gots a challenge for ya, and its pretty darn easy. Not too long ago in the story, all of the Konoha 12 each said something. You must leave me an actual review about what you thought about in the story, then correctly list off who spoke in what order, and you will win a Prize! Tell them about it Kunara!

Kunara: (an OC who was the random teen in the café): If you follow those two rules correctly, the first 2 or 3 shall win a custom fanfiction from this authoress! Is this just so she could get some reviews?! Why, yes, mostly!! But, she also needs something to write! Cause she's bored and A.D.D. like that!

(also, I know it may be annoying, and my Anonymous block isn't on, I would like for the winners to have names on fanfiction, so that I could have contact info and so I could also check out (and hopefully review) some of their stories as well)_  
_


End file.
